


Be yourself

by Barkington



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkington/pseuds/Barkington
Summary: Reminder. This will have lgbtq+ characters and people of color if you don't like it then please kindly click off. There will be many talks of certain things.warning!!-Cursing-mention of r//pe-mention of h//rassment-mention of death-mention of ab//se-mention of trauma-ab//se-h//rassment-minor violence-minor character deaths-panic attacksmore will be added if needed please tell me if I need to add more I want you to be able to read it without feeling uncomfortable.Things people would deal with everyday in the real world, but with a school that accepts them for being themselves. Society may not accept them, but someone was always there to accept them no matter what. No matter what at least one person would care for you. Something to keep you going. Keep on fighting. Always remember that even if you feel like no one cares for you, you are wrong. Keep trying your best please. Don't listen to the mean comments people make they're just mad you are stronger then them. Always remember that it'll be alright soon, it just takes time.





	1. We start again

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this chapter contains mention of h//rassment. It's more minor though.

Chapter One

We start again

____________________

  
  


2010, Ashibo Junior High, After school

Aiko was finished with practices for the day as her best friend was waiting for her. It was time for her to tell him that she was moving. Her childhood best friend Suzuki Kouta. When she walked out the door Suzuki was leaning against the wall playing on his phone.

He looked up “Hey-o Aiko-Chan!” Suzuki says, putting his phone away and walking up to her and giving her a hug.

She hugged back “Hey Kou I have something to tell you.” she says as she let’s go of him.

“Sure, what is it Aiko?”

She was very nervous and played with her fingers “So I’m moving.” small tears start to appear.

Suzuki stares at her and he hugs her again “We’ll still talk with each other though, right?” he says crying a little “It’ll be our last time walking together home..” they stopped hugging, wiped their tears, and walked home. Suzuki watched as he saw his best friend one last time as she closed the door. On the way home to his house he knows he’ll see Aiko again one day.

He opens the door to his house “I’m home!” he says as he closes the door and takes his shoes off.

“Welcome home, Kouta did Aiko tell you that she was moving!” his mom asked.

Suzuki went into the living room seeing her mom painting “Yeah she told me after she finished practice.” he says sitting down on the couch.

“Well mama should be home soon so can you get dinner started?” his mom asked him as he got up and went into the kitchen.

____________________

  
  


2011, Ashibo Junior High, Lunch time

Kon waved in Suzuki’s face “Hey Suzuki-Kun are you there?” no answer “Come on Suzuki-Kun aren’t you hungry?” Kon goaned gently shaking Suzuki.

“Kon-Kun stop trying to give me a headache.” Suzuki said looking up at Kon and getting his lunch out slowly eating. Kon grabbed his chair and sat next to him.

“So Suzuki-Kun how's Aiko?”

“She’s fine, but we haven’t called or texted in a few months.”

“Maybe she made some friends and decided to hangout with them more.” Kon starts to eat his food as well.

“That’ll be good.”

“Hey can I come over today, your moms wouldn’t mind right?” Kon asks.

“Sure just tell your parents first.”

____________________

  
  


2011, Shori High, Morning

Shori High.. The highschool Aiko wanted to go to. He walked inside very nervous, but kept calm. He went to his classroom and took a seat. Slowly the classroom filled up with students and the teacher came in. Class started, but he was too busy thinking. When the first class of the day finally ended they were allowed to walk around and look at the clubs they can go to. Many people were showing off their clubs as Suzuki made it outside to watch as the leaves fall off the trees someone approached him.

“Uhm.. Hello there, I’m Sugawara Ai. My pronouns are They/She. Would you like to join the volleyball club?” Sugawara Ai, They/She, manager of Shori High volleyball club.

Suzuki turns around and looks at them “No thank you, but I would like to come by and watch from time to time I guess.”

‘He’s pretty..’ She thought “That’s alright come by anytime, but would you still come take a look and think about joining?” She asks.

“I don’t really have anything to do so sure I guess..” She smiles and they walk to the gym which was behind the school where the baths are. There are some different types of clubrooms for each different sport that they do in this school. We entered the gym and there were a few people practicing already. Someone came up to us once they saw Sugawara enter back in the gym.

“Sugawara-San you’re back and you brought someone back with you! Good job.” They say patting her head and then look up at Suzuki “Hello I’m Tashiro Keitaro, I’m the vice captain, He/Him pronouns, it’s nice to meet you!” Sugawara was sitting at the bench watching the game while Tashiro was talking to Suzuki.

“Oh..I’m Suzuki Kouta, He/Him pronouns please and I’m not here to join, I just came to watch..”

“That’s ok you can come by and watch anytime if you want to!” He then walked off and stood by someone who might be the captain. Suzuki went to sit by Sugawara and watched the game. The game was very intense. One person kept getting hit by the volleyball. When it ended Tashiro heavily sighed “Yamakawa how do you always win these bets I should stop making bets with you.”

Yamakawa laughed “Guess I’m just more lucky than you.” they patted Tashiro’s head. Yamakawa Riku, He/Him pronouns, Captain of the volleyball club.

“You guess made bets on us?” A winter hair person said.

“Well...” Tashiro laughs

“Blah blah blah I see another new person over here, who are you?” Someone says as they walk over to Suzuki.

“Suzuki Kouta..”

“Pronouns?”

“He/Him.”

“Well Suzuki, I’m Kaya Yasu and I use any pronouns I really don’t give a shit.” One of their eyes seems to be a little off.. It looks like one is perfectly fine and the other is crossing to look at their nose. Kaya Yasu, any pronouns, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“Alright I’ll be going now I need to go check out the other clubs now it was nice to meet you.”

“Oh ok then bye Suzuki!” Suzuki then left the gym and walked around the school looking at the other clubs. He seemed to not really care about joining any at the time right now so he went to his class and waited until it was lunchtime so he could eat his food. Hopefully in peace. After he finished he went to go buy a drink. When he got there he saw one of the volleyball players from the gym. Suzuki got his cash out and bought strawberry milk. He looked beside and saw the brown hair person staring at him.

“Do you need something?” Suzuki asks.

“Sorry if I was staring at you.” They seem nervous.

“That’s ok who are you?”

“I’m Kaneko Kosuke.. Please use They/He pronouns for me..” Kaneko Kosuke, They/He, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“I’m Suzuki Kouta and I use He/Him pronouns. It's nice to meet you Kaneko!”

“It’s nice to meet you too I guess..”

“Can you tell me about this school I kind of joined because my childhood friend wanted to, but they moved away a few years ago.”

“Sure.” Kaneko agreeing made Suzuki smile a little “This school is a safe place for certain people. The reason why everyone introduces themselves with their pronouns and not just their name is so no one assumes each other's gender identity. Like when you took the entrance exam they asked for your name and pronouns. I guess it really makes people feel safe and that they can express themselves without anyone being disrespectful to them. Oh you must have noticed how there are three different kinds of bathrooms and changing rooms. You see this is a safe place you can say from the world I guess. Ah I’m sorry I talked too much, I’m sorry for wasting your time you should get to class soon..”

“No it’s alright I’ll walk you to class as a thank you for telling me about how this school works.”

‘Well it’s like every normal highschool just a little bit different.. Oh and also there is a place somewhere on the first floor where you can relax!”

“Oh really? That’s nice, maybe we can hangout there at lunch together?”

“Yeah, but we should really get going before we’re late to class.” Suzuki nodded and walked Kaneko to their classroom before going to his own classroom “Seems like I made another friend today. I’m happy.” He thought.

____________________

  
  


When Suzuki got home and his moms were waiting for him to ask him questions about his day “I’m home!” his mom peaked out from the living room “Kouta! Welcome home how was school? Did you have fun? Was everyone nice?” his mom kept asking him questions and questions not giving him time to answer.

“Mom please stop asking me more questions..”

“Oh sorry come on mama is making dinner tonight.” They walked into the kitchen to see Suzuki's mama making rice balls and curry. Suzuki and his mom set up the table as his mama finished making the food and they all sat down. Suzuki Aoi, She/Her pronouns, mom of Suzuki Kouta.

“Thanks for the food!” They all say and start to dig in.

“Kouta, how was school?” his mama asks.

“It was good I went to the volleyball club and made a few friends.”

“Didn’t your childhood friend used to play volleyball?” his mom asks.

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice.” his mom gives him a small smile. “Momoka, how was work?”

“The people at work kept telling me how I should act like or I’ll never get a husband. They know I’m married already which makes it worse. I wish they would stop getting into my love life. I'm happily living with my wife and son. If only society can accept people like us then maybe people would stop trying to get in my business and leave me and my family alone.” Suzuki’s mama heavily sighs. Suzuki Momoka, She/Her pronouns, Mama of Suzuki Kouta, works as a manga editor.

“Well it's obvious that you're married, are they trying to get you to divorce me again?” she asks her wife.

“Yeah something about not finding the right guy. I don’t even like men in those ways and they’re still trying to set me up with a man. I want to move jobs, but I can’t move jobs just like that. Everyday they harass me.”

“It’s always so hard to get people to accept people like us. We’re all human after all we should accept each other no matter how different we are.”

“Mom? Mama? How were you able to get married since it’s illegal for you guys to get married here?” Suzuki asks.

His mom stares at him and smiles softly “Well Kouta.. You see we kind of secretly got married and only invited those who accepted us. It was also hard for us to find someone to marry us, but it worked out and now we’re happily living our lives with our son.” They continue to talk about their day when they finished and his mom washed the dishes as his mama went into their room making the bed. Suzuki went to his own room and went on his phone looking at his old text messages. He kept reading them until he was too tired to keep his eyes open and when to bed.

____________________

  
  


Suzuki got up early, got ready and went downstairs and made himself breakfast and lunch for himself. He had also made breakfast for his moms before leaving “I’m leaving now!” He says as he puts on his shoes and leaves the house making his way to the train station. He recognized some of the people here from his school because they were wearing the same school uniform as him. He got onto the train and the winter hair kid from the gym yesterday and someone else came up to him.

“Hello, person who came into the volleyball club yesterday and left what’s your name?” they asked.

“I’m Suzuki Kouta, He/HIm.”

“I’m Mori Yuki, They/He.”

“Yuki..” the person behind Mori seems a little shy.

“Shun!” the person then gently slapped Mori and went to talk to Suzuki.

“Hi you’re Suzuki right?”

“Yeah-”

“Well yeah whatever I’m Konya Shun, I could care less for pronouns.”

“He’s fine with any pronouns, it doesn’t really bother him!” Mori says.

“Shut up Yuki.” Mori Yuki and Konya Shun, childhood best friends, members of Shori High volleyball club.

“Haha no.” Mori’s reponds made Konya groan. They got off their train stop and Suzuki walked to school with Mori and Konya. When they enter the school Mori seems to drag them both to the gym where there were a few people there already.

“Shun and I are in class 5 if you want to come over to see us, alright?”

“Uhm alright I’ll be in class 3 if you need me so I’ll get going to my class now then. Bye Mori and Konya.”

“Bye bye!”

“Goodbye.” Suzuki then left after they said goodbye to him. Tashiro walked over to the two and put his arms around their shoulders.

“So I see you two are getting close to our dear visitor over here.” Tashiro smiles “Just make sure to not scare him away, ok? We don’t want that happening now do we?” what Tashiro said sent shivers down their spine. A volleyball then hit Tashiro from behind.

“Tashiro stop scaring the first years you’re going to make them quit!” Yamakawa yells. Tashiro walked over to him.

“You know captain that hurted, you’re going to scare them away with your violence attitude.” Tashiro pouted while Yamakawa rolled his eyes. Kaneko then walked in.

“Sorry if I’m late did I keep you guys waiting?”

“Hey Hey Kaneko good timing!”

“Sorry who are you again?” Everyone in the gym laughed “I’m kidding Nishi-San.” Nishi Kanon, They/He, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“He got you good there Kanon!” Okino chuckled.

“Shut up Name!” Okino Name, He/Him, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“Come on Okino get on the court and stop messing with Nishi.” Yamakawa then picked up a volleyball “Alright everyone let’s start practice before this ball meets your face!” Yamakawa ordered and everyone finally started practice. The two managers walked in the gym a few seconds later.

“Sugawara! Sako!” Tashiro yells as he hugs both of them “How’s it going?”

“Tashiro you saw us yesterday you make it sound like we haven’t talked in years.” Sako sighs.

Tashio giggled “Yeah whatever.” He then went back to practice till they had to go to class. When they finished their classes it was lunch time. Suzuki ate at the same place as last time while a certain someone went to find him bringing drinks for them. They knocked on the door and opened it.

“Is Suzuki Kouta here?” They ask and Suzuki looks up to see who it was.

“Kaneko?”

“Hey Suzuki do you want to eat together?” He asks.

Suzuki smiles “Sure.”

“Great, follow me.” Suzuki then grabbed his lunch and walked to wherever Kaneko was taking them.

“So it’s just going to be the two of us?” Suzuki asks.

“No, a few others will be there.” They walked up the stairs as they made it to the top and saw two other people sitting on the floor eating. They looked up at them.

“Kaneko you brought Suzuki?” Mori asks.

“Yeah he’s a nice person as far as I know. Suzuki, do you know them already?”

“Yeah we talked on the train ride here.”

“That’s nice, come on let's eat.” Kaneko says giving Suzuki the strawberry milk that he had bought for him. They sat down and talked among each other.

“Suzuki, have you joined any clubs?” Mori asks.

“No, I don’t really feel like joining any clubs anytime soon.” Suzuki answers.

“Well then take your time. Also Kaneko why do you keep coming to practice late?”

“Huh? Oh.. Uhm I don’t really feel comfortable with people watching me change..”

“That’s understandable.”

“Yuki stop asking people so many questions.”

“Come on Shunshun it’s just some harmless questions and if they don’t want to answer them then that’s ok it’s not like I’m forcing them to answer.”

“Alright then. Just don’t bitch around.” Mori playfully punched Konya.

“Bad Shun you should not say shitty words!” Mori says receiving a chuckle from Suzuki.

“You guys want to hang out after school?” Suzuki asks.

“Sure!”

“If Yuki goes.”

“Maybe after practice.”

“Alright then I’ll wait for you guys after you guys finish practice. Feel free to invite others.” They finished eating and went to class. Somewhere around the end of the school day Suzuki waited outside the gym on his phone playing games, watching videos, or reading old text messages to pass time as he waited for his new friends to finish practice. He could hear the ball hit the floor many times and the sound of their shoes hit the floor. A few hours laters..

“Hey hey Suki! Kaneko told me you were here.” Suzuki looked up to see it was Kaya.

“Hi Kaya, are you guys finished with practices?”

“Yep!”

“Where’s Kaneko, Mori, and Konya?”

“Those first years are busy taking a shower since we don’t want to smell like shit after practices do we?”

“Oh alright then is it ok for me to come inside and sit on the bench to wait? I've been standing here for hours.”

“Yeah sure, you can talk to our managers while you’re waiting.” Suzuki walked in and took a seat on the bench. He sees that Sugawara was talking to the other manager.

“Hey Sugawara who’s that?” Suzuki asks.

“Oh hey Suzuki this is Sako Koko, use She/Her pronouns for her please.” Sako Koko, She/Her, manager of Shori High volleyball club.

“Hello Sako!”

“Hi..” small silences.

“Well when will Kaneko and the other first years be done?”

“I think they’re getting dressed right now, so in a few minutes. You know how boys are messing around in the changing room.”

“...”

“Oh wait I forgot you were also a boy sorry. Not really though.”

“Sugawara-”

“I’m kidding, I know only some boys do that. Everyone is different, we just have to see that.”

“That’s true.” Suzuki agrees.

“Ai stop messing with the first years again.”

“But you like me like that though Koko.”

“These hands are for everyone I’m not afraid of my fist to say hello to you face.”

“Now Koko no need for violence now do we?”

“Fight fight fight fight!” Kaya chanted ready to record.

“Kaya-”

“Hey Suzuki!” Suzuki looked over to see it was Mori while Kaneko and Konya were behind him.

“Hey guys ready to go?”

“Yeah, also the other first years are coming with us.”

“Alright then come on let’s go.” The first years then left the gym.

Yamakawa put away the last volleyball and turned to everyone “Who’s paying today?” Yamakawa asks.

“Oki.” everyone in the gym says. Oki Kazuhito, He/Him, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“Wait what?” Oki looked confused.

“Come on Oki, did you forget that it’s your turn to pay?” Yamakawa asks.

“I thought it was next week..”

“Well. No.”

____________________

  
  


For the past weeks Suzuki slowly moved on from his childhood friend and slowly made more friends since he came to highschool. HIs friend and him would hangout after practice or on the weekends from time to time sometimes they would just walk home together. He mainly hung out with Kaneko, Mori, and Konya. Soon it was October meaning spooky season. Mori was excited and his parents were having a Halloween party so Mori invited the whole volleyball club and a couple of other people that he talked to around the school. Mori said that they could bring their parents and siblings if they wanted to, at least his parents didn’t really care.

**Saturday, October 6th**

They were all hanging out at Mori house (which was pretty big) to plan the party and talk about what they wanted to be for Halloween. His parents were very nice and they made snacks for them to eat. Mori’s room was very nice looking with how clean his room was.

“Mori you have a nice room.” Suzuki says.

“Well I cleaned it since you guys were coming over.”

“I don’t want to dress up.” Konya sighs.

Mori went over to his drawers and took something out “Too bad Shun you’re going to be a cute kitty!” he says as he puts the cat ears on Konya’s head.

“This is stupid.” Konya says.

“Mori, do you have another pair of cat ears? I might just wear cat ears and call it a day.” Kaneko asks.

“Sure do!” and then Mori brought out another pair of cat ears and gave it to Kaneko “So Suzuki what are you going to be?”

“You’ll see..”

“That’s going to be awhile.” they continued to talk till Suzuki and Kaneko went home and Konya stayed because they were too lazy to go home. Suzuki went by train as Kaneko walked the way home.

____________________

  
  


It was Sunday. Suzuki’s moms were out so he decided he’ll hang out with one of his old friends. As Suzuki texted them to ask if they wanted to hangout for the day since it’s been awhile. They agreed and wanted to meet up at the amusement park. He got ready and put his shoes on before leaving the house “I’m going out!” he says and closes the door to his house to meet up with an old friend of his. When he got there he saw his friend on their phone waiting for them.

“Hey Kon it’s been awhile.”

“Ah Suzuki I missed you.” Kon waved. Kon Kin, He/Him, Suzuki’s middle school friend.

“We should get our tickets now.”

“I already got them for us.”

“You were that prepared?”

“Well I did choose the hangout place for the day so of course I was prepared!”

“Ok then come on let’s go on that!” Suzuki pointed at a rollercoaster.

“Well aren’t you excited today.” Suzuki grabbed Kon’s hand and dragged him to the rollercoaster. They went on many rides together and Kon almost threw up on Suzuki. When it was near lunchtime they went to get food and drink. After getting them Suzuki saw someone he recognized.

“Sako-San?!” She turned around and looked at Suzuki.

“Hello there Suzuki.” Suzuki saw two kids with her.

“Who are those two?” Suzuki asks, pointing at the kids beside her.

“Oh these are my brothers. The one on my left is Mizu and the one on my right is Miwa. Mizu, Miwa, say hi to Suzuki.” Sako Mizu and Sako Miwa, He/Him, brothers of Sako Koko.

“Hi.”

“You look wimpy.” Kon tried to not choke on his drink when he heard the kid’s response.

“I what?”

“Miwa apologize now please I know he look’s wimpy, but you shouldn’t say that about people outloud.”

“Sorry, but not really.”

“Good job!” Sako patted Miwa’s head. “Also Suzuki who’s the person next to you?”

“This is-” Kon interrupted him.

“Hi I’m Kon Kin, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Hi Kon I’m Sako Koko.”

“Also I wanted to tell you that you're very pretty.”

“Really? My girlfriend thinks so too.”

“Koko has a girlfriend?!” the Sako twins looked surprised.

  
“Your girlfriend has good taste then she must be lucky to have someone as pretty like you!”

“Hey Kon we should find a table to eat at.”

“You guys can sit here with us. I really don’t mind.” Sako offers and they sit down and the twins seem surprised that their sister has a girlfriend “Mizu, Miwa remember to not tell mom or dad that I have a girlfriend, alright?” both the twins nod and they all ate their food. For the rest of the day they hung out at the amusement park with Sako and her brothers. They said their goodbyes and went home.

____________________

  
  


**October 15th**

The volleyball club had to go to some training camp so Suzuki was left all alone which was fine by him since he has been very unmotivated lately. Classes went by slow for him as he doodles on his paper slowly watching the time pass by waiting for it to be lunch so then he can sleep. Soon it was lunch and Suzuki instantly went to sleep. When school ended Suzuki got home to see that the lights were off.

“I’m home?” Suzuki kicked his shoes off and went into the kitchen to see his moms with a cake that said  _ Happy Birthday Kouta _ .

“Happy birthday Kouta!” His moms say. Suzuki blankly stares.

“It’s my birthday?”

“Kouta, how did you forget your own birthday? We celebrate it every year!” His mom says.

“Well I guess I don’t really check the dates..”

“Well whatever come here and blow out the candles we can play video games, watch whatever you want, and much more that is only if you want to at least.” HIs mama says and Suzuki smiles and walks over blowing the candles off his cake. His mom passed him the knife and let him cut the cake.

“Happy birthday to me I guess.” Suzuki ate his slice of cake and the three of them enjoyed spending time with each other for his birthday, but there was something still missing that he missed. They watched a movie together till his mom got a call and went outside to pick it up. A few minutes later she came back looking very happy.

“Kouta guess what!” his mom asks.

“What?”

“I said guess.”

“Uh.. We’re eating curry tonight?”

“No. An old friend of mine and their family moved back in a few months ago. You should know they're coming over for your birthday.”

“I don’t think I’ll remember..”

“Well they should be here soon.” there was a knock on the door “Oh that must be them I’ll be right back Kou!” she left to open the door and came back with about four people. “Miho I’m so glad you’re back!”

“Well we were able to solve things.”

“Wait Kon?!” Suzuki looked surprised. He did expect any of his friends to come over.

“Hey Suzuki I was walking to your house to come over for your birthday, but I ran into these people also trying to find your house so we went here together.”

“You remembered my birthday??”

“Why are you surprised about that? I was thinking you would ask why I let these people follow me here?”

“Well..”

“Hey Kou!” a tall person walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

“Wait Kota?” ???? Kota, They/She, multi youtuber, still in college.

“Yep and also Kayoko is here!” a little kid came up to him with a gift bag and took out the gift handing it to him. It was a framed photo that was taken two weeks ago. He wonders how they got this photo since it was a photo of Mori, Konya, Kaneko, and him. On the frame it says ‘You haven’t changed much and neither have I” ???? Kayoko, She/Her, younger sister of Kota.

“How did you guys get this photo?” Suzuki asks.

“Yeah my little bro had to go somewhere this week so he printed out this photo and made the frame base. Kayoko decorated the frame and I wrote the words on the frame.”

“Kouta you don’t remember these people do you?” his mama says.

“Mama don’t expose me!”

“Well Kouta I’m sure he has told you by now if not then I’m not going to say anything since that’s for him to tell you.” an old woman says.

“Huh? Who are you talking about Miss?”

“You’ll see.”

“Alright…” they all had fun for his birthday and Suzuki just forgot about the thing Kota and Kayoko’s mom told him and moved on to have fun on his birthday. Soon it was slowly turning night and everyone who came helped clean up and left. Suzuki went to his room and put the photo he was given on his desk and a picture of Kon he had right next to it. He took a shower, got ready for bed, and slept. It was a good day.

____________________

  
  


A week later the volleyball club came back from their training camp and Suzuki had time to hang out with his friends again. Suzuki has been interested in the  Ikebana club for a while . Maybe he might join the club. Suzuki likes watching things from a distance and observing them. Like how he watches his friend’s games and old games from the past seeing their movements and tries to do it himself. He remembers that Kon was in the Light Music Club in middle school, maybe he is in the club in highschool as well. He’ll ask him later. Suzuki has been able to do things by watching and then practicing doing it so he can be able to fill in or help out with basic needs.

“SUZUKI!” someone yells in his ear which made him jump and fall off his chair.

“Huh?! Nakahara?”

“You were zoning out for the past thirty minutes. What the hell were you even thinking about?” Nakahara Naoya, He/Him, member of the Tea Ceremony club.

“Oh uh maybe thinking about joining the  Ikebana club..”

“Well then do it if you’re into that.”

“I don’t really know..”

“I’ll run you over with my wheelchair if you don’t do it.”

“Hey now no need for violence or murder.”

“Come on and join the club you have nothing to lose.. Yet.”

“...Nakahara you scare me sometimes. Are you sure you aren’t in the occult club?” he gives Suzuki a small smile.

“Who knows.. Maybe I’m talking to you so that one day I’ll use you as a sacrifice when I lure you into the club and we’re doing a ritual.” what Nakahara said had sent chills down Suzuki’s spine.

“N-Nakahara don’t say things like that, it's not like you’ll actually do that.. Right?”

“You’ll never know Suzuki..” Nakahara's smile turned very creepy “Well anyways come on let’s get you in the Ikebana club!”

“Uhm...Yeah let’s go get a sheet.”

“That’s the spirit Suzuki! Now let’s go.” Nakahara wheeled out and Suzuki followed as they made their way to ask a teacher for a sign in sheet. When they got the sheek Suzuki filled it out and gave it to the club leader. Suzuki was now in the Ikebana club.

“See it wasn’t that hard.”

“I guess..”

“Hey hey Suzuki!” someone yelled walking over to them. It was Kaya.

“Hi.”

“First who’s that?”

“Hi I’m Nakahara Naoya, He/Him.”

“Sup I’m Kaya Yasu, any pronouns work for me.”

“Anyways Kaya what do you need?”

“Uh I kind of forgot what I was going to ask.”

“That’s alright you can always tell me later when you remember.”

“Oh alright then I’ll tell you if I remember and also here’s my phone number since I haven’t given it to you yet.” Kaya then ran off somewhere.

“Oh yeah Suzuki.”

“Hm?” Nakahara took a little wrapped up present out and handed it to Suzuki.

“It was your birthday recently if I remembered so here’s your birthday gift. Happy late birthday Suzuki.”

“Thanks Nakahara you’re a good friend.”

____________________

  
  


Name: Suzuki Kouta

Age: 15

Birthday: October 15th

Height: 167cm (5’6)

Pronouns: He/Him

Favorite food: Curry

Other information: Suzuki Kouta has always preferred to just watch from the sideline and see his friends have fun. He never really joined a club unless someone wanted him to. He easily adapts to new places and is a fast learner. He’s a pretty average kid if you think about it.

  
  



	2. A week of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with another school for a week? Well won't that be fun! Let's see how it'll go for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are not somethings that will trigger you in this chapter so please enjoy.

Chapter 2

A week of training

____________________

  
  


4AM, October 15th

Day 1

Shori high’s volleyball team had to get up early and were on their way to the training camp since it’s all the way in Chiba and they lived in Yamagata. The ride there was quiet and many of them were sleeping since they did have to wake up at four in the morning.

“Why do we have school on the weekend this week?” Mori sleepily said.

“Shut up Yuki, don’t worry about that and go to sleep.”

“Hey Shun isn’t it Suzuki’s birthday today?”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Kaneko told me of course!”

“Hey quiet down!” Tashiro whispers yelled.

“Sorry.”

“Whatever.” Shun rolled his eyes “So you just believe what Kaneko said?”

“Kanon, get off me. You’re heavy.” Oishi whisperly yells.

“Basically yeah.”

“Why would Kaneko know?”

“Oh no, Haruki, gravity is pushing me down on you.. What a shame.” Nishi sleepily says as he falls asleep on Oishi’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, but Kaneko somehow has a whole list of everyone’s birthday on the team and Suzuki’s..”

“That’s weird..”

“Oishi, Nishi quiet down please.” Naito says from behind them.

Oishi groans and rolls his eyes “Whatever.” he says as he falls asleep on Nishi.

“He got our birthday dates right so I’m assuming that Suzuki’s birthday is today.”

“Yeah no. I’m going to sleep goodnight Yuki.” Konya went to sleep and Mori just stared out the window till he fell asleep.

“Oki do you think we’re almost there yet?” Okino asks, trying to keep Oki awake.

“We’ve been in here for about thirty minutes get some sleep.” Oki said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Oh, ok then.”

____________________

  
  


**Nukiki High, 7:48AM**

“Alright kids we’re here wake up and get out!” Coach Eto commanded. They all got off the bus, the coaches and captains talked to each other while the others went into the gym. Yamakawa went to shake the other team captain’s hand. Nukiki High’s volleyball team.

“Oh look it’s my good old friend Azuma.”

“Oh hi there Eto.”

“Ready to see what my first years got?”

Azuma laughed a little “They won’t stand a chance.”

“We’ll see.”

Yamakawa smiled “It’s nice to meet you again Kishi.”

“Ok.” He says, shaking Yamakawa’s hand and walking to the gym. Short as usual. Yamakawa sighs and tells the others to go into the gym and to get ready. Kishi Ichigo, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club Captain.

“Tashiro!” Someone yelled and hugged him and he hugged back.

“Hi Imada, how are you?” Tashiro asked as he stopped hugging him.

“I’m good, what about you.” Imada Eiji, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club Vice Captain.

“It’s going good, come on let’s go to the gym.” The two went into the gym and got ready seeing that both teams were already ready. They got in position.

“Ready to lose Yamakawa.”

“You should be ready to lose to us Kishi.”

Kishi rolls his eyes “Whatever you say.” as the game begins Nukiki’s number three seems to fall down easily every time when someone bumped into them, but they could still receive perfectly. No one, but the first years seem dazed by it. Their number eight was fast on their feet and quick to receive and block. Nukiki’s six and seven kind of looked the same so it was kind of hard to tell them apart, but they manage. They switched between players for each match. After about six-eight matches, (I don’t know, guess.) Nukiki won. 

Yamakawa went up to the net “That was a good game Kishi.”

“Yeah.”

“We still have a whole week to at least win against you.”

Kishi smiles slightly “I'd like to see that Yamakawa.” he then walked away to his teammates. They started to clean the gym.

“Kya kya hey hey! Nya nyack-” someone slapped the person that was yelling over the head.

“Yoshihara-San stop being dumb for once you should think about the amount of times you just let yourself be throw around like that.”

“Mean Moodymura! Don’t worry I’m fine it doesn’t even hurt that much.”

Kawamura sighs “At least try to move out of the way in time when someone is about to bump into you.” Kawamura Kozue, She/Her, Nukiki’s Volleyball club manager.

“Please take better care of yourself Yoshihara.” Kishi said.

“Bleh you guys are weird.” Yoshihara Neko Yu, They/Them, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member.

“Yonamine, Kawamura come on we have to get dinner ready.” Someone says and the three of them leave. The Shori’s managers followed as well.

“Let’s play more!”

“Teshima, take a break for once you dumbass you’re going to overwork yourself!” Imada yells.

“No. Come on Yu we can practice together!” Teshima says grabbing Yoshihara’s hand and grabbing a volleyball. Teshima Yuya, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member.

“Oh- alright.”

“Hell no get your asses back here and help clean the gym! You can practice after dinner.” Imada says as he throws a volleyball at Teshima’s head and Teshima throws the one he’s holding back. Yoshihara just slowly backed away and picked up the volleyballs with the others as Imada deals with Teshima.

“Their team seems to be something else..” Kaneko commented.

“No, they’re just full of tall people with a short Libero!” Kaya says. Yoshihara gave Kaya a little glare before going back to picking up the volleyballs.

“Huh?”

“Kaya watch what you say.”

“Shut up Matsui.”

“How about you shut up.”

“Fuck you!”

“No fuck you!” Kaya and Matsui started to bicker with each other. Matsui Haru, He/Him, member of Shori High volleyball club.

“We should probably stop them..” Yuki suggested.

“No, I want to see how this plays out.” Yamakawa says as Tahiro and him put the volleyball net down.

“Hm alright then.”

“Their outside hitter is pretty strong..” Oki says.

“Yeah, he seems to get along with the little Libero.”

“Naito isn’t our Libero also small? You shouldn’t be calling others short before they attack you.”

“Matsui is short, but not that short.”

“Eh, I guess you’re right.”

“Naito you’re a bitch!”

“Oh! Matsui-San you’re not short you’re…uh average?” Naito had said in a panicked voice.

“Shut up before I knock you out.” Oki chuckled as he put the volleyballs away.

“Y-yes!”

____________________

  
  


Imada convinced Teshima to play after dinner after 10 minutes of yelling at him and it seems like Kaya and Matsui also stopped fighting each other. They all went to go eat dinner.

“Why are you feeding Yoshihara, again?” Kono asked. Kono Kai, literally any pronouns, Nukiki’s Volleyball club manager.

“They suck at using chopsticks.” Ushi replied. Yoshihara was about to yell at him, but they couldn’t because of the food in their mouth so they just made an angry pouty face. Ushi Takashi, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member.

Kono sighs “Teach them how to use it.”

When they finished dinner everyone, but a couple of people didn’t take a shower since some wanted to practice still. Teshima dragged about five people to one of the gyms with him. Two from Shori and three from his own team. A couple of others were going to also stay up late to practice and with that the others who didn’t went to their team rooms to sleep.

“Don’t overwork yourself!” Imada yelled.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Teshima rolled his eyes as the five of them entered the gym and got the volleyball net set up.

“I’m about to walk out and not come back, Stupidshima can I just leave.”

“Come on just a few rounds and then you can watch the rest please Yu.” Teshima begged.

“It wasn’t a question I will walk out.”

“But you’re scared of the-”

“Shut up.”

“Why did we agree to this.” Mori asked.

“I didn’t agree to shit.” Konya responded.

“Yu please.” Teshima kept pestering Yoshihara.

“But-“

“Shut up Yuki.”

“Alright then..”

“Teshima does this all the time.” one of the people Teshima brought with them said.

“He does?” Mori asked.

“Yeah all the time.” the other person that was dragged here by Teshima said.

“I see..”

“So kid, what’s your name?”

“Konya.”

“I’m Mori, what about you two?”

“Aoki Akio, but call me Akio.” Aoki Akio, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member, twin brother of Aoki Aoki.

“Aoki Aoki. Call me, well, Aoki.” Aoki Aoki, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member, twin brother of Aoki Akio.

“Wow Aoki, your parents really couldn’t think of a name for you that they had to also put your last name as your first name.” Konya said, which made Akio laugh.

“Hey-“

He was cut off with Yoshihara crying for help “Kiokio, Okioki, help me!” Yoshihara cried as they hid behind the twins.

“Not again..” Aoki sighs.

“Come on Yoshihara, just please practice for at least thirty minutes or more and you can sit out the rest please.” at this point Teshima was on his knees begging him.

“Yuki where’s my phone? I need to take a picture of this.”

“Shun no.”

Yoshihara sighs “Ok fine, just get off the floor. It’s dirty.”

“Yes!” Teshima happily gets up.

“But I’m not going to be on the same team with you.”

“Ok that’s understandable.” he picks up a volleyball “Let’s decide teams now shall we?”

“I call the twins you get the Shori’s first years, ok.” Yoshihara then dragged the two twins to the other side of the court.

“I- That’s fair.”

“Why do we have to be on the same team as this wimp?” Konya complained.

“Shun don’t be rude!” Mori yelled.

“No.”

“I’m not a wimp! Right Yu!?” no response “Yu?”

“Kio, Oki you hear that?”

“No, maybe it’s the wind.” Aoki responds as Akio holds in his laugh.

“You guys are so mean!”

Yoshihara sighs “Shimashi let's just start now.”

“Alright then Shorty!”

**11:23PM**

They played for a while and practiced to improve their skills. Since Yoshihara was getting a little tired they left to go take a shower first and came back to watch since they wanted to help clean the gym. Well more like they had to help. As time passed it was getting late so they cleaned up. The five took a shower as Yoshihara waited for them to finish. The four Nukiki’s students waved goodbye to the two Shori students and went to their own team’s room.

“Shun wasn’t today fun!”

“No.”

“Well maybe one day it’ll be fun for you.”

Konya gave Mori a little smile “We’ll see Yuki.” Mori smiled at the response.

“Isn’t it calming outside?”

“I guess. I want to be able to see the stars.”

“I’ll take you to see the stars one day Shun so that you won’t have to only look at the stars on your ceiling!”

“Yuki quiet down, our teammates are sleeping.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“But it’ll be nice to see the stars with you one day.” Konya paused for a bit before mumbling something which made him lightly blush.

“Hey, what was that you mumbled?”

“Nothing, now come on, it’s almost midnight we have to go to bed.” Konya says as he slowly opens the door the room and the two enter.

____________________

  
  


5:30AM, October 16th

Day 2

In the Nukiki’s room someone was rather up very early in the morning. It seems that everyone was asleep still so they slowly opened the door and left to go to the cafeteria. The person opens the door to see an Shori student in the kitchen.

“Shori’s number eleven? Why are you up this early?”

“First off, I’m Kaneko, and second, why are you up so early, didn’t you sleep at midnight?” Kaneko asked.

“One, I’m Yoshihara nice to meet you Kaneko, and two, for some reason my body only likes to get about four hours of sleep.”

“Hm, that’s kind of weird.”

“Same for you since you’re up this early.” Yoshihara walked into the kitchen “What are you making for breakfast?”

“Now that since you’re here I’ll make extra. Good thing you got here when I was just setting things up. Oh and I’m making eggs, miso soup, soybeans, grilled fish, and pickles. You know most usual breakfast.” Kaneko says as he gets started in making the miso soup.

“Alrighty.” Yoshihara smiles a little.

“Ah Yoshihara-San do you like pickles? Also can you make the rice for me.”

“No and sure!” They went to go make the rice.

“Ok then it’ll be normal cucumbers.” Yoshihara laughed a little “Tea, coffee, or milk?”

“Milk please!”

“Alright then.”

“Thanks! Ah do you think we can make rice balls with the extra rice?” Yoshihara asks.

Kaneko smiles “Sure.” as Kaneko cooked Yoshihara watched how he cooked as the rice was cooking. He finished the miso soup and got started on the grilled fish “So uh do you want to make the eggs as I cook the fish so you have something to do?” Kaneko asked.

“Uh yeah sure!” Yoshihara quickly went to grab the eggs, salt, some green onions, a bowl, and a pan. They cracked four eggs, put a pinch of salt in, added a little green onions, and started to mix.

“You know Yoshihara-San.”

“Hm?”

“You seem to get along with everyone so easily and make friends so fast? Why is that?”

They took a moment to respond “Well if I have to be honest.” they paused “I guess it might be because I’m actually a quiet person. I do get talked over a lot so I don’t really say what’s on my mind most of the time, but at the same time I am very blunt about a lot of my responses. I usually say yes a lot, but I learned how to say no for certain things. It’s not like my friends talk to me. Yeah I might get texts from them there and then, but it still feels lonely if you know what I mean. It’s not that I don’t like having friends, I just kind of wish I was maybe a better friend that they would probably want to talk and hangout with me more. I honestly think I’m a bad person. I wish I could do better for them. I would want to invite them over, but I don’t really have anything interesting or fun to do when they come over. When I invited my old friends back then they would get bored easily and we wouldn’t do much either way. So they left. I would try to do my best for them to not get bored of me, but they did and I always kind of felt like a second or last choice. A replacement for when they get bored or lonely. As much as it made me happy I know they would stop talking to me after a few days or so. I always try to help, but I’m not good at comforting either, I do try though. So I’m really a boring person if you think about it. People never really liked me. I wouldn’t like me either. I’ve gotten used to being alone. Oh I’m sorry for rambling.” Yoshihara put the eggs on a plate and Kaneko was finished with the fish.

“Oh no it’s ok-”

“We-Sorry you can go first.”

“No you can go first.”

“Um are you sure?”

“Yep.” Kaneko softly smiles and opens two packs of fermented soybeans. The rice was done cooking so Yoshihara went to put it in two bowls for both of them and the extra in another bowl for the rice balls.

“Ok.. Let’s just hope no one heard what I said. I’m not usually this open, but sometimes it just happens. I tend to over share. Sorry..”

“It’s alright we don’t have to talk about it anymore. You can talk and hangout with me anytime if you want to.”

“Well you have to talk most of the time I don’t actually like talking..”

“Alright then that’s ok.” Kaneko’s response made Yoshihara smile a little. Kaneko

“You know Kaneko. I’m tired.”

“Hm, I know Yoshihara-San, I know.”

**7AM**

They made the rice balls and finished getting breakfast set up for themselves and went to go take a seat down together. It was quiet for a bit, but nice and calming.

“Wow we really did a good job!” Yoshihara's whole mood flipped from a really calming quiet person to an energetic person.

“Yeah we sure did.”

“Ko you did a really good job with the soup!”

“Ko?”

“Sorry, I tend to give nicknames to people is that ok?” their mood changed again so fast.. 

“That was a fast personality change.” Kaneko thought “Yeah Ko is fine.” Kaneko smiles. Kaneko’s responses made Yoshihara smile.

Yoshihara took a bite out of the rice ball “Yummy! Yummy rice ball!”

“Yoshihara-San you have a small face.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“That you have a cute baby face.” Kaneko said as he pinched Yoshihara’s cheek. Yoshihara just stared blankly.

“Huh?” The managers walked into the cafeteria.

“Good morning Kaneko, Yoshihara.” Kawamura says.

“Good morning y’all!” Yoshihara responses.

“Ah morning.” Kaneko says.

“Why are you two up together? And already eating?” Kono asked.

“Kaneko was already here about to make food when I got here, so we made food together and now this!” Yoshihara explains.

“Hm, ok. Two less meals to make this morning then.” the managers then went into the kitchen to make food for the rest of the team.

“Anyways Ko, I don’t have a baby face. I just look like I belong in elementary.”

“Hm yeah. You also sound like you belong in elementary too.”

“That’s mean!” Kaneko laughed a bit. As the two ate as Shori and Nukiki walked into the cafeteria. Kaneko finished eating and went to put their dish away “Ko how did you eat so fast!?” Koneko just shrugged.

“Morning..” Kishi said sleepily.

“Good morning Kishi!”

“Good morning..” Yamakawa says sleepily.

“Hey morning everyone!” Tashiro happily says. 

“Wow, how did you two already get started eating already?” Aoki asked.

“Wake up early and make your own food.” Kaneko responded.

____________________

  
  


**7PM**

They played way more today than they did yesterday. Let’s say ten matches. Shori won this time winning the most matches. It was 7pm meaning that it was almost time for dinner.

“Good game Yamakawa.” Kishi lends out a hand for Yamakawa to shake.

Yamakawa took Kishi’s hand and shook it “Yeah good game Kishi!”

“Where’s the shortstack?” Teshima asked.

“Yoshihara went to go take a shower.” Watanabe responses. Watanabe Zentaro, He/Him, Nukiki’s Volleyball club member.

Teshima signs “They always go first or last. I wonder why sometimes..”

“Maybe they’re insecure about their little body Teshima.” Akio says.

“You didn’t have to say the little part Akio!” Imada angrily said to Akio.

“But it’s true!”

“Nukiki has so much drama.” Mori commented.

“This is normal for them.” Tashiro says.

“Imagine all the fights..” Oishi says.

“All the fights they had are so fun to watch.”

“Tashiro!” Yamakawa yelled.

“What? They are. You can’t say I’m wrong.”

“I mean…”

The door to enter the gym opened and Yoshihara walked in “Hey y’all I’m back what’s up?” Teshima tackled Yoshihara and they fell onto the floor “Huh-”

“Yuyu!” he hugged Yoshihara on the floor.

“Teshima what the heck!?”

“Yoshi!”

“Get off me light post.”

“Ok! Up we go.” Teshima picks up Yoshihara and puts them over his shoulders “Woah you're still light!”

“Put me down we have to clean the gym.”

“Oh my god..”

“What the fuck?”

“Kishi get the camera.” Imada says.

“I-Imada!?” Kishi said in a shocked tone.

“Kaneko do you see this?” Mori asked, but received no response “Where’s Kaneko?”

“Yuki he’s in the storage room you dumbass.”

“Oh. I knew that!”

“Yeah sure.”

“Alright time to clean the gym you guys!” Coach Eto commanded. Teshima put Yoshihara down and everyone started to clean the gym.

“Hey Ushi.”

“Yes Yoshihara?”

“When you finish taking a shower and getting dressed ask Imada if we can go out.”

“Why?”

“I think.. I made a new friend today.”

“Hm. Alright.”

“Thanks Ushi!”

“Your welcome Yoshihara.” They finished cleaning the gym and took a shower. Ushi did what Yoshihara asked and got permission from the coaches. Yoshihara has already told Teshima that they were going out somewhere and he didn’t question it. He just nodded and smiled.

____________________

  
  


**8PM**

Ushi and Yoshihara walked through Sakura city. The Sakura Autumn Festival was happening during this time. (Actually it happens during the second weekend of October, but let’s just do this for plot wise. Just so you know this is happening on the 3rd weekend of October.)

“I didn’t know the Festival was happening right now.” Yoshihara says.

“You usually remember these types of things.”

“Most of the time at least.” They squint their eyes scanning the area looking for something.

"Wear your glasses next time if you can't see."

“Shut up! Ooo keychains! Let’s get some for the team Ushi, come on!” Yoshihara grabbed Ushi’s hand and slowly dragged him to where they saw the keychains. There were many different types of keychains. Like animals, plants, objects, people, etc.

“Yoshihara look, this one kind of looks like you.” Ushi pointed at the fluffy raccoon dog keychain.

Yoshihara leaned in to look at it “It’s cute!”

“Yeah.”

“We should get matching keychains! Is that ok? It’s not weird for us to have matching keychains right?”

“I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Hmm alright let’s get matching cat keychains together.” Yoshihara smiles “We can have each other’s names on the back of them!”

“Ok.” Ushi picked out a keychain for Yoshihara as Yoshihara picked out a keychain for Ushi. Of course they didn’t show each other yet. Ushi then helps Yoshihara pick keychains for the team and the new friend they made.

“I think he’ll like this one.” Yoshihara picked up a Showa Koi fish keychain “It’s pretty like him!” Ushi looked a little angry for a second before going back to his neutral face expression. Yoshihara had always been the one to tell everyone that they’re pretty and compliment them even what they’re not around.

“You never told me who’s the new friend you made today is Yoshihara.”

“Oh it’s Shori’s number eleven!”

“The one with heterochromia?”

“Who else would it be Stupidshi?!”

“I guess he’ll like that one.”

“You guess?”

“I mean I’m sure he’ll love it..”

“Yay! Now let’s pay.” as they pay for the keychains the both of them show what cat keychain the other will have. Ushi’s keychain for Yoshihara was a Munchkin and Yoshihara’s keychain for Ushi was a Norwegian forest. They wrote their names on it and gave it to each other.

“Thank you Yoshihara I’ll keep this forever.”

“You’re welcome!” they stared at the keychain for a bit “Hm I wonder why you chose a Munchkin?”

“It’s cute and small.” Ushi bluntly says. Yoshihara blankly stares at him before looking back at the keychain and smiling with a small blush.

“I’ll call it Chibi Takashi!” Ushi smiled “Come on let’s get something to eat!” Yoshihara grabbed Ushi’s hand and lent him to the food stalls “Your favorite food is Mooncake if I remember right.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Then let’s get you some Mooncake, Takoyaki, fries, and ice cream that we can eat, kay.” Ushi nodded his head and the two went to get their food. Ushi had to ask because Yoshihara had an issue with asking and ordering food and many other stuff.. Ushi holding the Mooncake and Takoyaki while Yoshihara holds the fries and ice cream while holding one of Ushi hands. Yoshihara had a thing we’re they would hold hands with the person they’re hanging out with to not get lost. So Ushi didn’t really mind, it made him smile.

“I’ve seen you fake your smile a lot today and I can see your eye bags.”

“Huh?! Takashi don’t worry about it.”

“Are you ok?”

“Of course I am Takashi!”

“You don’t usually call me Takashi.”

“Don’t think much into it ok Ushi, I’m fine.”

“Please remember to take care of yourself. Don’t forget to breathe.”

“Don’t worry I will, also I’ve only been wearing it for a few hours!”

“Lies you’ve been wearing it since this morning and when we get back take it off and you’re not allowed to wear it in till the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Bleh fine.”

“Also wear your glasses next time I know it's hard for you to see.”

Yoshihara groaned “I will next time Ushi. Or will I.”

“Yoshihara.”

“I’m joking don’t worry I will!”

“Good. We should go back now we usually aren’t allowed to do these types of things and we might be in trouble.”

“Hm ok let’s finish eating this and get going.” the two finished eating their food and made their way back. It was 11PM almost close to midnight. Of course the gym was still open seeing that Teshima likes to practice a lot. Yoshihara gave Ushi the small bag of keychains and he went back to the room as Yoshihara went to the gym. Most likely to help clean up when they finished. It was a good day.

____________________

8AM, October 17th

Day 3

Kaneko was talking a little walk around the area exploring the place. Everyone was eating in the cafeteria or getting ready to train during this time. The area around Kaneko was relaxing as he walked back to his team room and remembered something.

“Did she give him the gift? I haven’t asked yet.” Kaneko opens the door to the room to see a bunch of half naked people “What the fuck.”

“Hey Kaneko how was your walk?” Tashiro asked.

“Good. Now finished getting ready.”

“Come on Kaneko be a little nicer.” Yamakawa said.

“Fine. Get ready faster please.”

“Uhm. Good enough.” the people in the room finished getting ready left.

“Hey Kaneko are you going to get ready?” Oki asked.

“Yes I just need to make a call I’ll be there soon ok bye.” Kaneko said as he closed the door on Oki. He quickly got ready and went to find his phone and called his sister “Hey Kota did you give the gift to him?”

“Yeah, even said it was from my little handsome baby brother.”

Kaneko got a little red “K-Kota! You can’t talk about me like that! People are going to think you’re talking about an actual baby.”

She laughed “Chill Kosuke I’m kidding. Maybe.”

“Huh-”

“Yeah he doesn’t even remember you.”

“Did you just cut me off?!”

“Ko you know I’ll never do that. So I think he was creeped out about how someone got him a birthday gift with a picture of you, him, and the other two.”

“You did not just call Mori and Konya the other two.”

“I just did.”

“You bitc-”

“Ok bye Kosuke, love you bro!” and just like that she ended the call on him.

He sighed “Can’t believe she hung up on me.” Kaneko put his phone away “Whatever I need to get to the gym before Yamakawa makes me run laps.” Kaneko picked up his shoes and made his way to the gym as he got there he put on his shoes and opened the door.

“Ok Kaneko is now here. Everyone get up and start stretching!” Coach Azuma commanded and they all got up to stretch before actually training. The match today was interesting. They took a break in the afternoon. Yoshihara then ran off somewhere with a little box.

“What’s with them?” Imada asked.

“Maybe it's just their seasonal, you know.” Akio said.

“They’re going to be all moody again.” Aoki sighed.

“I’ll go check if they’re ok.” Kaneko said and ran after them.

“I hope Yu is ok.” Teshima worriedly said. As Kaneko went to find Yoshihara he heard a voice in the boys bathroom and started to eavesdrop.

“You stupid bitch. Almost started to cry during practice. Suck it up everything is fine. It’s ok people accept you. You’re being yourself. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” Kaneko hears something open “Oh who am I fucking kidding. Anyways I look hot! Haha no I don’t I’m lying to myself.” they closed it “Hm whatever I should get going! Today will be great!” as the footsteps got closer to the door Kaneko quickly made it look like he just got there.

“Hi Yoshihara-San.”

“Oh Koneko! Do you want to walk back to the gym with me?” Yoshihara asked.

“Sure, but first, are you ok?” Kaneko asked.

Yoshihara blankly stared at him before answering “I’m always ok stop asking dumb questions.”

“You ran off so I’m wondering if you’re ok?” Yoshihara laughed “What a fake laugh.” Kaneko thought.

“Don’t think too much into it.” Yoshihara grabbed Kaneko’s hand “Now come on let’s get back to practice alright!”

“If you need to talk about it we can.”

“No.”

“I-”

“Come on let’s go.” Yoshihara then dragged Kaneko back to the gym “We’re back, let's get back to practice!” Kaneko sighed and they all went back to practice. Yoshihara was a little off and it made a few others worried. Was this normal?

“Yoshihara.”

“Yes Kawamura?”

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Oh. Yeah just not feeling great right now can I go back on court?”

“Absolutely not. Sit your ass down.” Kawamura says as she forces Yoshihara to sit down.

“But-”

“No. Seki will be taking your place for the rest of the day.”

“Ok fine.” Yoshihara rolled their eyes.

“Good. You know I care for you.”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll be ok Yoshihara.” Kono said, patting their head.

“Please don’t do that.”

“Ah- right sorry.”

“Don’t worry Yoshi you’ll be back in no time!” Seki said, trying to cheer them up. Seki Saku, He/Him, member of Nukiki’s volleyball club. They played and Shori won for today. The captains and coaches were very competitive with each other, but for fun of course. Yeah. For fun.

“You win for today, but tomorrow I’ll win for sure.”

“I can’t hear over my two wins~”

“Oh shut up Yamakawa.” Kishi rolled his eyes.

“How about no, I don’t listen to people that are losing to me right now!”

“You little-”

“Yamakawa! Stop acting like Kaya and get over here!” Tashiro yelled. Yamakawa quickly mocked Kishi before going to Tashiro.

“Tahiro what do you mean he’s acting like me!?”

“It’s Tashiro and it’s because you’re very petty at times.. Also you like to mock people.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Oh Kaya can you get the brooms in the storage room?”

“I don’t know Tashiro. Do I want to?”

“Shitya get the brooms from the storage room!”

“Shut up Shorttsui! I’m going to do it. It’s not because you told me so.” Kaya says as they aggressively walk to the storage room.

“What.”

“Shiro you know they’ll never listen to you.” Yamakawa said as he patted Tashiro's shoulder.

“They seem happy!” Seki said.

“Seki-San, what?” Yonamine looked at him with a concerned look.

“The person that walked into the storage room!”

“But- I- He just angrily walked to the storage room.”

“Oh Yonamine-Chan. You’ll get it one day. Just don’t be dumb. Like Teshima and the other two.”

“Who are the other two?”

“The twins.”

“That’s mean of you Seki!” Akio yelled.

“We’re not dumb!” Aoki yelled.

“Tell me that when you finally get seventy percent on your math tests.”

“Don’t bring math into this!” Aoki says.

“No, now let’s get cleaning.” Seki says as he starts to pick up the volleyballs. Kaya got the brooms and put them to the side since they first had to put the equipment away.

“Ushi, can you help me take the net down?” Watanabe asked.

“Sure.” Same as usual, Teshima dragged the same people to practice more and then they went to go take showers and go to bed, but two others were out for a midnight stroll.

“Shun.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we’ll stay together forever?”

“That depends. Are you going to leave me?”

“Of course not!”

“Promise me it.”

“I, Mori Yuki, promised to never leave my best friend, Konya Shun till death do us part.”

Konya smiled “Till death do us part. I promise to never leave you Yuki.”

“Hm really?”

Konya slapped Yuki lightly over the head “You idiot. Really I do.”

“Ok! Let’s go back to the room and sleep, it’s getting late.” Konya nodded and they made their way back to the room and went to sleep.

____________________

  
  


Name: Kaneko Kosuke

Age: 15

Birthday: June 30th

Height: 162.56cm (5’4)

Pronouns: They/He

Favorite food: Namagashi

Other information: He is a transgender male. At some point he had to leave Yamagata with his mom and sisters to get away from their dad. Kaneko likes to take care of everyone, but manages to also care for themselves. He understands when to mind his own business, If it does that involve him then he doesn’t care since it’s not his problem, but will make it his problem if his friends don’t take care of themselves. Kaneko absolutely hates it when people body shame someone even when it’s a stranger. He says that “Everyone is beautiful in their own ways, it’s just that society is shit.” he wants people to be happy. And to this Kaneko is a decent human being that won’t hesitate to punch anyone regardless of gender identity.

  
  



	3. I kind of fucked myself over

so my stupid ass self didn't think at first that the school year was supposed to start in April, but I made it start in September so I'll try to make it still to plan and it'll still be the same just that I'm going to try to fix the school schedule when they're in their second year so for now let's pretend that I totally did the right school schedule and not the wrong one haha I'm so smart no I'm not. anyways sorry I'm making the next chapter right now so bear with me please. Also sorry if my grammar is bad.


	4. Be Yourself late Christmas and New Year Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no think only Morya/Konri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY RECENTLY ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY MONTH AGAIN IM VERY SORRY

Be Yourself Christmas and New Year Special

Side Story

____________________

  
  


**December 23th**

“Seems like Christmas is almost here.” Mori sighs “Makes me wish I wasn’t single, all those couples being all lovey-dovey in front of all of us single people.” Mori starts going on a rant.

“Yeah I could change that.” Konya mumbled.

“What?” Mori looked at Konya. “Shun did you say something?”

“No.”

“Yes you did what did you say!?”

“Nothing important.”

Mori whined. “Come on we’re best friends right?”

“Eh that could change.”

Mori pouted. “Alright nevermind come on let’s go get some cake!” He said, grabbing Konya’s hand and looking for a store that sold some shortcake. The two made their way to a store and bought two pieces of Christmas cake sitting down at a table.

“Hey Shun, you want the strawberry from my cake?” Mori asked.

Konya thought for a moment before answering. “Sure, I guess?” Konya was about to take it with his fork, but Mori already had it and put it up to Konya’s face trying to feed him it. “Yuki what are you doing?”

“Feeding you the strawberry.”

“I’m sixteen, I’m pretty sure I can feed myself.”

“Come on what’s wrong with me feeding you?” Mori asks as Konya sighs and bites the strawberry off the fork. Mori smiled and continued to eat his cake.

“You’re embarrassing sometimes Yuki.”

“Well we’re best friends right?”

Konya gave him a small smile. “Whatever you say.”

“Hey!”

They finish eating and begin to walk around again. They shopped around buying late Christmas gifts for a few of their friends from Chiba and the secret Christmas gifting for their teammates. When they finished they made their way to Mori’s home.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home!” His mom yelled from the kitchen. Mori and Konya both took off their shoes and made their way to Mori’s room. When they got there they put the gifts they bought in a corner and the two sat down on his bed.

“Seems like some Nukiki and Makiiku will be getting their present late.”

“So will our teammates.”

“We can give it to them tomorrow.”

“Do you even know where some of them lived.”

“We can just ask them.”

“Oh my goodness.”

“We’ll see them tomorrow anyways!”

“Whatever, just wrap them so it’ll be over with.” Konya said before getting up and getting the wrapping paper from Mori’s closet then sitting down on the ground. Mori sat across from him and the two began to wrap presents.

____________________

  
  


**December 24th**

After practice, Yamakawa and Tashiro had planned to hangout with everyone in the club at Oki’s place with permission of course. ahaha.. So they all went to Oki’s house to hangout!

“Mori how the hell did you even get KFC in time!?” Oki asked after Mori put down 3 buckets of KFC on the table.

“Let’s not get into details.”

“Alright everyone let’s have some fun!” Tashiro said as everyone began to chat among each other, play games, eat food, etc. They were all having fun, but made sure not to be too loud.

“Oki Merry Christmas!” Naito said, handing Oki a present.

“Thank you Naito Merry Christmas.”

“Now let’s play Uno!”

“Oh no…”

“Sako how’s it going with Sugawara?” Kaneko asked. Sako gave Kaneko a thumbs up and continued to eat her food. “It’s nice that it’s going good.”

Sako nodded. “Yeah, but I won’t be about to see Suga much after I graduate.”

“Sugawara will miss you while you're gone.”

“You’re making it sound like I’ll die.”

Kaneko laughs a little “Sorry sorry.” Sugawara walked over with her plate of food and sat down next to Sako.

“Hey Kaneko you trying to flirt with Sako?” Sugawara said, putting her arm around Sako.

“Suga what the-” Kaneko interrupted Sako.

“Sugawara you know I’m not into those things.” Sugawara chuckled.

“I’m joking with you please don’t take it too seriously.” Kaneko nodded. “So what were you two talking about?”

“Nothing much.” Sako said.

“I’m going to go play some games now so I’ll talk to y’all later.” Kaneko said as Sugawara waved him goodbye. Kaneko then got up to watch Kaya, Matsui, Nishi, Oishi, and Okino play Mario Kart.

“MATSU STOP PUSHING ME!” Kaya yelled.

“STOP WINNING!” Matsui yelled back.

“NO!”

“YOU BITCH!” Matsui and Kaya started to argue with each other.

“Look Okino won.” Oishi said that Matsui and Kaya stopped arguing and calmed down. Okino puts his hearing aids back in and looks at Matsui and Kaya.

“I win.”

“Mother fuc-” Matsui cut Kaya off by slapping the back of his head. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A CONCUSSION!?” Nishi and Okino start laughing at the two.

“Hey Kaneko, what’s up?” Oishi asked, noticing Kaneko.

“Watching this go down.”

“Kaya and Matsui have been fighting the whole time.” Oishi sighs. “It makes me wonder if there was a time they haven’t fought while talking to each other.”

“Did they not fight when they first met each other?” Kaneko asked.

“When they first met Kaya really hated him for no reason. Something about middle school.”

“Maybe some kind of rivalry..”

“Seems like it.” Kaya threw Matsui at Nishi.

“They’re having fun.” Matsui gets up and jumps Kaya.

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Mori and Konya?” Kaneko asked.

“I think they’re outside.” Oishi said.

“I see.” Okino gave Kaneko the controller.

“You want to play right?” Okino asked and Kaneko nodded. Okino scoots to make room for Kaneko to sit down. They sat down next to him and waited for Kaya and Matsui to stop fighting.

**Outside**

“Shun are you cold?” Mori said, sitting down next to Konya on the cold concrete.

“No, but my ass is cold.” Konya's response made Mori chuckle. “Seriously my ass is cold.”

“Well it’s snowing and we’re sitting on the snowy concrete.”

“Whatever here.” Konya said, giving Mori a small present. Mori looked at the present.

“Was my name the one you pulled out the hat?” Mori asked.

“No I got Naito. Sadly.”

“So what is it?” Mori asked which he received Konya hitting him on the back of his head.

“Don’t ask stupid things.” Mori laughed.

“Sorry.”

“Yuki just open it.” Konya said as Mori opens the present to see a ring attached to a necklace chain. Mori just stares at it leaving the two in silence till Konya breaks it. “Do you not like it?”

Mori snapped back into reality. “Huh? Oh no Konya I love it I just know how to express how much I love it to be honest..”

Konya smiles. “Whatever now we have matching rings to wear.” Konya said, pulling out the ring he had showing that it was the same one as what Mori has. “Since we can’t wear it while playing I bought a chain for it so we can wear it all the time.”

Mori puts in the necklace and then looks at Konya and smiles. “I’ll try not to lose it.”

“Good.”

____________________

  
  


**Nukiki’s December 24th**

They were in the gym setting things up and locking Watanabe out to get things ready. It was his birthday after all.

“Someone open the door!” Kishi said as Imada made his way to the door and opened it for Watanabe.

“Sorry for locking you out we had to get things set up.” Imada said. “Are you cold?”

“No.” Watanabe walks in. “It’s fine my birthday is not a big deal so you didn’t have to do this.”

“Happy birthday!” Everyone yells. There was a table in the middle of the court with food. The banner seemed to be made at the last second and hung using the volleyball net.

“Oh thank you.”

“This is a gift from all of us!” Seki said, handing him an envelope with money.

“Thank you again.”

“Come on Watanabe! You get the first slice of cake.” Watanabe nodded and walked to the table as Tanaka handed him a plate with strawberry shortcake. “Thank you Tana-” Tanaka cute Watanabe off by shushing him.

“Don’t.” Tanaka said and received a nod from Watanabe.

“Alright let’s exchange gifts.” Kishi said as everyone starts to give their gift to the ones they picked out from the hat weeks ago.

“Mino here you go! Merry Christmas!” Tanaka said handing over the present.

“Thanks Tanaka-San.. Merry Christmas.”

“Hey hey Kio!! Merry Christmas!” Yoshihara excitedly said, giving Akio the present.

“Thanks. Merry Christmas.” Akio said, patting Yoshihara on the head.

“Loser.” Aoki whispered.

“SHUT UP AOKI!” Akio yelled which he received an eye roll from Aoki.

“Yo Ushi here you go.” Teshima said, giving Ushi the little present. “I didn’t know what to get you so I had to ask Yo-Chan for help..”

“Thank you Teshima I appreciate your efforts.” Ushi responded. Everyone gave each other the presents with the person they got, ate, and cleaned up before they all left to go home. It was around 10PM when they left.

**Outside**

“Date, Date look, look!” Yoshihara said, showing Date what’s on their phone.

“Yoshihara I see.” Date said pushing the phone away from his face.

“Right sorry.”

“Yu you know you should not do that while we’re walking.” Ushi said.

“Yeah, but I haven’t talked to them in a while because of school.”

“Ooo Yo-Chan who are you texting?” Teshima teased.

“Remember my friend Misa!”

“You don’t know them too well, it could probably be some old creepy person.” Teshima said in a serious tone.

“Don’t worry I’ll be safe.” Yoshihara said before going back on their phone.

“How come our seniors are so careless? ” Mino commented.

“Don’t know, always been that way.” Teshima responded. “It’ll be normal the longer you know them and see they’re pretty cool.”

“You’re lucky they’re listening to music or they’ll stay up all night overthinking.” Ushi said.

“Right, sorry Ushi.”

“Watanabe, I forgot to give you something.” Tanaka said, handing him a gift. “It’s something a little more for your birthday.”

“Than-” Tanaka stopped him before he could say thank you.

“No.”

“Ok. I need to go now.” Watanabe said, walking to his house.

“Yoshihara and I will be going as well. Bye.” Ushi said leaving the group.

“Bye Yoshi! And Ushi.” Seki waved bye at Yoshihara and Ushi.

“So Tanaka what’s the gift you gave Watanabe?” Mino whispered.

“Just some new shoes.” Tanaka answered. He looked behind him to see the rest of the third years walking far behind. “Kishi and Imada seem far behind.”

“Don’t bother them, it's normal.” Teshima said.

“If you say so.”

____________________

  
  


**December 25th**

“It’s four in the morning, go back to bed.” Ushi sleepily said.

“NO. I’m still waiting for Japan to give LGBT+ people rights here! It’s hard to openly express myself.” Yoshihara aggressively said in English.

“Yoshihara go back to bed you already don’t care what people say about what you wear and you openly show how proud you are.”

“USHI NO. If Argentina can have same sex couples marry so can Japan!”

“Yeah we’ll see in a couple years hopefully they do now go back to bed.”

“Whatever, I'm going to call Tanaka and bully kids on roblox with him now.”

“Oh my goodness whatever goodnight.”

____________________

  
  


“SHUN SHUN WAKE UP!!” Mori said, shaking Konya awake.

“OH MY GOD WHAT.” Konya yelled angrily, getting up and pushing Mori off the bed.

“Merry Christmas!”

“...Bitch.”

“Come on let’s go downstairs and eat!” Mori said getting off the floor and walking out the room waiting for Konya.

Konya sighs and gets up. “Coming Yuki.”

____________________

  
  


**December 31st**

_ jumping rabbit babies _ group chat

Kishi- Happy New Year’s Eve everyone

Yamakawa- Yes happy New Year’s Eve everyone

Tashiro- See you next year, bye.

Yamakawa- Wait Tashiro!

Imada- Funny he left again

Teshima- at least nothing bad has happened yet

Akio- Teshima you’re going to jinx us

Yoshihara- NEW YEAR NEW GROUP CHAT NAME!!

Teshima- yuyu what

Akio- I blame Teshima.

Teshima- WHAT

Seki- I can’t read that, but I know what it says and I’m scared

Mino- What

Tanaka- Yoshihara we can’t read English

Yoshihara- lmao sucks. Under classmates are stupid.

Ushi- Yoshihara don’t bully them

Yoshihara- I can’t read so I don’t know what you’re saying.

Kishi- Ushi please translate what Yoshihara said

Ushi- bye

Kishi- Ushi!!

Imada- that sucks

Yonamine- someone please help me with my math homework

Kawamura- no goodluck

Yonamine- please

Kaneko- just learn math

Yonamine- someone help please

Mori- Kaneko how does that help?

Kaneko- learn.

Yonamine- :,(

Kono- loser

Kawamura- KONO

Sugawara- hi everyone

Sako- goodbye

Konya- no

Mori- no Shun come back

Konya- hi

Okino- just got my fortune and it told me I’ll have to hear about it

Yoshihara- LMAO LOSER

Nishi- I’ll tell you about it

Ushi- Yoshihara stop bullying them in English and text in Japanese please. No one will be able to understand you

Yoshihara- no.

Aoki- you’ll hear about it later Okino

Akio- yes. hear.

Okino- I’m getting bullied

Aoki- sucks

Yamakawa- it’s ok at least you can see clearly

Kaneko- betrayed by my own captain

Kaya- fuck you

Matsui: loser

Yoshihara- this is why you look like a fuckboy and fuckboys are ugly.

Teshima- yu please type in Japanese

Akio- Literally no one can read that other then Ushi

Aoki- fuckboy ?

Yamakawa- what?

Ushi- don’t worry about it Yamakawa...

Nishi- have a good New Year everyone see you next year

Oki- ok. bye.

Nishi- ouch

Naito- what’s happening here I’m scared

Seki- I don’t know

Tanaka- I need to go now bye everyone

Mino- bye bye

Kishi- bye

Akio- Goodbye.

Tanaka- wow

Imada- wanna know what I learn?

Ushi- if it’s from Yoshihara I am indeed scared

Imada- dhmu all my hoes fake smh

Aoki- I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS HAHA

Ushi- why.

Kishi- what

Mori- Shun what’s that

Konya- I don’t know Yuki, you make it sound like I’ve learned English.

Mori- but your half American?

Konya- you’re so dumb.

Mori- Konya :(

Yoshihara- KAGSKJD good job Imada!

Imada- thank you, but what is “KAGSKJD” and what does “dhmu all my hoes fake smh” mean

Yoshihara- don’t worry about it.

Ushi- please stop teaching them slangs

Yamakawa- alright I have to go bye

Oki- I am scared for next year

Seki- be scared :)

Oki- oh no.

Ushi- oh god I forgot you taught them emotes too

Matsui- shut up Kaya

Kaya- I didn’t even say anything?

Matsui- you’re breathing that counts as speaking shut up.

Kaya- I wasn’t even texting shorty

Kaya- and I’m not even anywhere near your broke ass

Matsui- I’m suddenly Okino.

Okino- what have I done to get bullied like this

Sako- So Kaya

Kaya- SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

Sako- Who taught him how to type in English

Yoshihara- NOW YOU SEE-

Ushi- I apologize for their actions

Matsui- no. It’ll make them finally smart

Kaya- fuck you

Sugawara- Darling what are you and Kaya talking about :)

Sako- nothing

Sugawara- ok :D

Seki- Where’s Watanabe ;(

Kishi- I need to go bye

Seki- bye bye

Imada- see ya

Ushi- we also have to go now.

Yoshihara- WAIT NO

_ Yoshihara has changed the group chat name to “dragon bitches that suck pp” _

Mino- Yoshihara please what does that say

Yoshihara- bye mother fuckers :D

Ushi- it’s not as bad as last year, bye

Imada- bye bye :)

Teshima- bye Yo-san.. and Ushi.

Mori- I’m scared

Seki- I see why half the managers keep the chat muted

Watanabe- I come on to say thank you Tanaka.

Tanaka- God damn it

Akio- welcome back Tanaka :)

Aoki- welcome back Tanaka :)

Tanaka- Goodbye.

Mino- Hi Watanabe

Watanabe- hello there Mino

Seki- yo Watanabe

Watanabe- did you get stuck in a tree again?

Seki- not this time

Konya- I’m leaving.

Mori- Wait no

Oishi- hey everyone what’s going on? Heard anything new?

Okino- no.

____________________

  
  


**December 31st 11:30PM**

“Hey Shun it’s almost the new year!”

“I know Yuki you’ve been telling me every hour.”

“Well I’m just excited.”

Konya giggles. “I can tell.”

“At least we’re here together for the next year!”

“Yeah.”

“You know Shun.”

“Hm?” The fireworks start to explode for the end of the year as Mori speaks. Konya tries to hear what he’s saying, but couldn’t because of the background noises. It was almost close to 12 as the time slowly counted down. Mori smiles and looks at his watch to check the time. “Yuki?”

“Shun were you able to hear what I say? Also Happy New Year!”

“No I didn’t get to hear what you said?”

“Oh well that you’re my very best friend, that you mean the world to me, and that I love you very much!” Mori said and placed a kiss on Konya’s forehead. “Friendship kiss!”

Konya turned red. “YUKI YOU JUST CAN'T DO AND SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!?” Konya yelled.

Mori looked confused. “But we used to do that when we were younger I wanted to bring back something the two of us used to do because friends do it all the time!”

“Whatever. I love you too and Happy New Year Yuki.”

____________________

  
  


Happy late Merry Christmas and New Year everyone! I hope you had a great New Years and please stay safe!!


End file.
